


Не как обычно

by Rashiro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Timeskip
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Кагеяма никогда не обнимает первым — словно ждёт разрешения, словно всё ещё не верит, что они вместе, что Николас его не оттолкнёт.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Nicolas Romero
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Не как обычно

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Вэл.
> 
> Написано на HQ!! Fucking Fest '20 на @diary.ru.
> 
> **Публикация на других ресурсах без разрешения автора категорически запрещена в любом виде. Тексты размещены на ао3, фикбуке, хогсе и дайри. Если вы видите их где-то ещё, пожалуйста, сообщите мне об этом или попросите администрацию удалить. Спасибо ^^**

От усталости в квартиру они буквально вваливаются. Кагеяма сразу рвётся пересматривать записанную игру, но Николас ловит его, смеясь.

— Тобио, не будь таким фанатиком.

Тот вспыхивает и отворачивается.

Они всегда смотрят записи после игры, разбирают трудные моменты, решают, как лучше поступить в следующий раз. И сегодня будет так — но не сейчас. Позже.

Николас заталкивает упирающегося Кагеяму отмокать в ванну, а сам на скорую руку готовит ужин. Домашняя рутина, идущая вразрез с бешеным темпом тренировок и игр, успокаивает, настраивает на мирный лад и спокойный вечер.

Ещё год назад, усмехается про себя Николас, они бы занялись сексом, так и не отойдя от входной двери. Чудом не забыв закрыть её. Сейчас всё иначе: спокойнее, душевнее. Пусть Кагеяма всё ещё ершистый — в силу возраста, — Николаса это только умиляет.

Кагеяма неслышно подходит сзади, но Николас всё равно замечает его раньше, чем тот даёт о себе знать, — по запаху шампуня, по тяжёлому дыханию. Даже взгляд ощущается чем-то материальным.

Он никогда не обнимает первым — словно ждёт разрешения, словно всё ещё не верит, что они вместе, что Николас его не оттолкнёт.

— Ты быстро, ужин ещё не готов, — улыбается Николас через плечо и кивает.

Кагеяма словно этого и ждёт: обнимает, сцепляя руки на животе, и укладывает голову на плечо, холодя ухо мокрыми волосами.

— Карри?

— Ты же любишь карри?

— Люблю, — выдыхает Кагеяма, и Николас может поставить что угодно: тот сейчас довольно жмурится. Как сытый кот.

Овощи на сковороде шипят, и Николас неспешно помешивает их лопаткой. Чувствует, как быстро и гулко бьётся сердце Кагеямы, и улыбается. Пусть это всего лишь домашняя рутина, но, разделённая на двоих, она кажется уютной. И рядом с Кагеямой никогда не бывает скучно, что бы другие ни говорили и ни думали.

— Поедим здесь или за ноутом?

Кагеяма вздрагивает и непонимающе хмыкает, словно только что проснулся от долгого сна. Николас снова улыбается: кто бы мог подумать, что кажущийся отстранённым и холодным Кагеяма на деле такой тактильный. Что может забыться в объятиях и не обращать внимания на окружающий мир.

Но это только дома, только для него, для Николаса.

Руки сильнее сжимаются, и Кагеяма трётся щекой о короткие волосы на затылке. Вжимается вставшим членом в задницу.

Почти такой же нетерпеливый, как и год назад.

Николас выключает плиту — поедят позже, ничего страшного, — поворачивается к Кагеяме и мягко его целует, едва-едва касаясь губами. Тот смешно морщит нос — наверняка щетина колется, нужно было побриться — и обхватывает лицо Николаса подрагивающими явно от нетерпения руками.

Нужно бы пойти в спальню — на футоне всяко будет удобнее, но Кагеяма обвивается вокруг тела, словно лиана, и нетерпеливо стонет в рот, вылизывая языком. Мокро, пошло. Нетерпеливо.

Да к чёрту всё — решает Николас и подхватывает Кагеяму под задницу. Тот тяжёлый, но держится крепко — сцепляет ноги за спиной и впивается в губы с удвоенной силой.

Два шага, чтобы усадить драгоценную ношу на стол. Расцепить объятия и задрать футболку до самой шеи. Провести дорожку влажных поцелуев сверху вниз и глубоко вдохнуть.

Кагеяма вплетает непослушные пальцы в волосы и надавливает — не прося, а требуя. Николас усмехается и трётся щекой сквозь штаны о вставший член. Ему и самому не терпится — не каждый день Кагеяма такой настойчивый.

Неужели матч со старыми знакомыми так его завел? Если дело в этом, то Николас согласен играть против них хоть каждую неделю.

— Ну же, — почти рычит Кагеяма, и Николас улыбается. Тянет свободные домашние штаны вниз и целует головку. Надо же, кто-то так торопился, что не надел трусы. Это вызывает ещё один смешок.

Кагеяма приподнимается, позволяя освободить себя от штанов, и тут же, как клешнями, сжимает плечи ногами. Словно приказывая.

От такого Кагеямы, который не похож на прежнего ни словом, ни жестом, Николаса ведёт — рот наполняется вязкой слюной, и он опускается на член одним слитным движением, сразу пропуская в горло. Хорошо, что опыт позволяет делать и не такие трюки.

Кагеяма почти рычит, беспорядочно гладит руками по голове, цепляет ногтями по шее и давит, стискивает ногами: ближе, ещё ближе. Глубже.

Ещё. Сейчас.

Если бы Кагеяма стоял, то вбивался бы широкими рваными толчками, но он лишь крупно дрожит, как от волнения, и хрипло стонет.

Собственный член отчаянно требует разрядки, и Николас шипит, отстраняясь на выдохе.

— Слезай.

Кагеяма смотрит мутным взглядом и почти стекает-сползает с кухонного стола, падая на него локтями. Прогибается в спине и раздвигает ноги.

Вот только не зажимайся сейчас, не прячься от своих желаний — мелькает в голове у Николаса, и Кагеяма не подводит его. Заводит руки назад и раздвигает ягодицы, приглашая.

Что-то говорит, но Николас уже не слышит его. В голове стучит, перед глазами всё плывет. Он плавно, почти невесомо обводит руками спину Кагеямы, накрывает ладонями его руки и трётся членом о раскрытую дырку.

— Подготовился сам? — вырывается хрипло. — Настолько не терпелось?

Кагеяма лишь злобно зыркает из-за плеча и рычит что-то пошлое и грубое — слов почти не разобрать.

Это заводит, как никогда раньше. Требовательный, но такой податливый Кагеяма — это что-то новое в их жизни, и Николасу оно нравится до дрожи, до боли.

Кагеяма сам подаётся назад, насаживаясь сразу до основания. Стонет, ведёт руками в стороны, сбрасывая всё со стола на пол. Вцепляется пальцами в столешницу и выгибается ещё сильнее, насаживается ещё глубже.

К чёрту всё.

Звук резких шлепков о кожу сливается воедино с громкими стонами. Николас вцепляется пальцами в бока Кагеямы — потом останутся синяки, ну и пусть.

Их ведёт — обоих, да так, как давно уже не было.

Несколько сильных толчков в податливую глубину, и Николас останавливается, прижимается к спине Кагеямы. Кусает за загривок, проводит руками вдоль тела и медленно, издевательски медленно выходит, чтобы через секунду резко вставить обратно и вырвать череду громких ругательств.

Внутренности скручивает узлом, а по нервам словно проходится ток. Николас шипит и заводит руку вниз, обхватывая член Кагеямы, проводит несколько раз и чувствует, как напрягается под ним чужое тело. Как сводит мышцы от напряжения. Как близок к разрядке не только он один.

— Ну же, — требует Кагеяма. Подмахивает задницей и привстаёт на локтях. Выгибается так, словно сейчас сломается.

Сгрести волосы на затылке в кулак, потянуть на себя. Прижать так, словно они — одно целое. Поцеловать-укусить в шею, почувствовать ответную дрожь.

— Ха-а, — коротко выдыхает Кагеяма, когда Николас вбивается в него особенно сильно, и сжимает-царапает пальцами его предплечье.

Перед глазами пустеет и сменяется глубоким маревом. Николас проводит несколько раз по члену Кагеямы, чувствуя, как особенно сильно он сжимается вокруг него. Как напрягается спина.

Как обессиленно он падает на подставленные руки.

— Чёрт, — вырывается с последним коротким движением, и Николас замирает, кончая.

Влажная кожа липнет, на полу валяются банки со специями, а овощи, похоже, сгорели — кажется, он выключил плиту не до конца.

Но устало улыбающийся через плечо Кагеяма и его «Повторим?» отодвигают всё на второй план.


End file.
